Components, such as for example turbine blades and vanes, in particular for gas turbines, are coated in particular in the main blade region, since they are exposed to high thermal loads.
Lower temperatures prevail in the base or securing region of the turbine blade or vane, and consequently there is no need for a coating in the form of a thermal barrier coating there. Ceramic coatings are even undesirable in this region, since the base has to be fitted accurately into a metallic disk.
Masks in accordance with the prior art which are intended to prevent coating are often difficult to remove again, since the material of the mask bonds well to the base material of the turbine blade or vane or there is an undesired diffusion of elements out of the masking layer into the base material of the turbine blade or vane.